Welcome to Ayakashi World
by Angela Aprilia
Summary: Petualangan Yoshimori dan Tokine yang terjebak dalam dunia Ayakashi. Chapter 6 updated. RnR!
1. Chapter 1: Shikigami dan Keributan!

"**Welcome to Ayakashi World"**

Chapter 1: Shikigami dan Keributan!

Disclaimer: Kekkaishi by Yellow Tanabe

Genre: Adventure

Written by: Angela Aprilia Zaoldyeck

Rate: K+

Warning: OOC, OC, miss typo

Soundtrack: Sha la la-Ayakashi Night by Uura Saeka

* * *

Seekor Shikigami burung merpati meluncur terbang dari langit, ia membawa dua surat untuk dua orang Kekkaishi, yaitu Sumimura Yoshimori dan Yukimura Tokine.

Syuuuut...

" Eh? Apa ini? Sebuah surat? Siapa pemilik Shikigami burung merpati itu?" tanya anak lelaki yang 'KATANYA' pewaris keluarga Sumimura itu... 'KATANYA', loh...

" Wah, ada surat, dari siapa ya? Tadi Shikigami-nya siapa sih?" batin pewaris keluarga Yukimura yang bisa dibilang... 'EHEM'... Cantik...

Mereka berdua membuka surat tersebut, isinya adalah...

'_**Untuk kedua pewaris keluarga Sumimura dan Yukimura**_

_**Kami memohon untuk membantu kami membasmi Ayakashi yang banyak tersebar di daerah kami.**_

_**Dan untuk jasa-jasa kalian kami akan membayar kalian.**_

_**Jadi kalian bisa berangkat ke daerah kami di Kyoto dua hari lagi.**_

_**Kami akan senang sekali jika kalian mau membantu kami.'**_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

* * *

Paginya di Kediaman Sumimura yang damai... Namun terjadi suatu gempa yang menggemparkan...

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! MENYERAHLAH NENEK TUA! KAU TIDAK AKAN MENANG DARI KELUARGA SUMIMURA YANG MEWARISI KEKKAISHI ALIRAN HAZAMA YANG DIPILIH OLEH GURU PERTAMA!"

"DIAM KAU KAKEK TUA BANGKA! SUDAH BANGKOTAN CEREWET LAGI! KELUARGA SUMIMURA HANYA DIANGKAT OLEH GURU MENJADI MURID HANYA KARENA BELAS KASIHAN!"

"BERANINYA KAU NENEK TUA! BERSIAP-SIAPLAH UNTUK INI!"

**TRANG! BUMMMM! PRANG! TRING! ZUOORRR! MEOWW!** (Meow?)

"Hoammmmm... Ya ampun pagi-pagi begini ada apa sih? Pasti Kakek dan Nenek tua itu lagi..." kata seseorang yang baru bangun.

"Aduh... Pasti terjadi lagi..." kata seorang gadis cantik yang baru selesai mandi.

Segeralah mereka berdua menuju halaman samping kediaman mereka... Dan seperti yang mereka kira pertengkaran antara kedua manula itu.

"Kakek! Hentikan!" kata Yoshimori yang sudah biasa dengan hal ini.

"Nenek! Sudah cukup!" kata Tokine.

"Diam kau Yoshi! Aku punya urusan dengan Nenek tua ini! Hyaaaaaat! KET..." ~PLOK!~ kata kakek tua itu ditambah dengan secarik kertas yang menempel di depan MUKA kakek itu, sehingga kakek itu tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hohoho... Rasakan it..." ~PLAK!~ kata Nenek tua itu yang juga tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena digampar oleh kertas. (Digampar?)

"Astaga, Yoshimori... Apa ini?" kata Kakek tua itu yang sebenarnya bernama Sumimura Shigemori.

"TOKINEEEE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA NENEK-MU YANG TERHORMAT INI? DAN APA INI?" kata Nenek tua itu yang sebenarnya bernama Yukimura Tokiko.

"Baca sendir,i" kata Yoshimori singkat.

"Bacalah, Nek. Sepertinya itu penting," kata Tokine.

Demikianlah dua orang manula itu membaca surat itu.

[SKIP TIME: Shigemori dan Tokiko membaca isi surat tersebut]

"Pergilah, Yoshimori. Sepertinya ini penting," kata Shigemori.

"Laksanakanlah perintah ini demi menjaga kehormatan keluarga Yukimura," kata Tokiko.

"Baik!" kata mereka berdua yang 'TUMBEN' kompak.

Sesudah Kakek dan Nenek mereka meninggalakan tempat itu diam-diam Yoshimori berbicara dengan Tokine.

"Eh Tokine memang isi surat itu sama ya dengan punyaku? Coba kulihat," kata Yosimori sambil mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Tokine dan membacanya.

"Wah... Iya Yoshi, isi surat kita sama" kata Tokine.

"I-itu berarti... Kita akan pergi bersama-sama..." kata Yoshimori dengan 'AGAK' sedikit ketakutan.

"Iya, emang kenapa?" tanya Tokine penasaran.

"Eh, enggak, gak apa-apa kok," kata Yoshimori dengan sedikit canggung.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesuatu yang menarik telah menanti mereka...

* * *

Hari itu sudah tiba... Hari yang dimana mereka akan melaksanakan tugas mereka itu. Mereka berdua berkumpul di halaman depan, tak lupa roh anjing pengikut mereka, Madarao dan Hakubi, ikut juga.

"Tokine, kau sudah siap?" tanya Yoshimori.

"Ya, Yoshimori. Kau bagaimana?" jawab Tokine sembari balik menanya Yoshimori.

"Aku juga sudah barang-barang yang mau dibawa juga sudah siap," balas Yoshimori.

Setelah itu mereka pun pergi ke tempat yang mereka tuju...

_**Sha la la la la la ...**_

_**Sha la la la la la...**_

_**Sha la la la la la...**_

_**yabai morini sasoware koyoi mo showtime(ayakashi NIGHT)**_

_**chikara makaseni daremo ga abare houdai (yofukashi de FIGHT)**_

_**tamerai nante fuki tobashite tachi mukaeru kai? Yeah**_

_**kimi wo mamoru (dou natte mou ii)**_

_**kimi wo mamoru soredake (soredake de ii)**_

_**namida wo nagasu dakeno mainichi ni bai bai**_

_**Sha la la la la la...**_

_**Sha la la la la la...**_

_**Sha la la la la la...**_

_**todoketai kotoba nara mune no naka ni aru (naisho no ROMANSU)**_

_**kiete hoshikunai hito nara me no mae ni iru (fushigi na DISTANSU)**_

_**darekaga kizutsuku no bakkari mou micha irarenai Yeah**_

_**I wanna be your knight(tsuyoku naritai)**_

_**I wanna be your light imayori(imayori motto)**_

_**itsuka kimi to kawasou hyaku paasento no sumairu

* * *

**_

_**?: "Akhirnya... Terpancing mereka rupanya... Hahaha, bodoh sekali, dua orang bodoh bisa ditugaskan menjadi penerus keluarga mereka masing-masing..."

* * *

**_

Hehehe... Author mau bacot sedikit yah...

Salam kenal! Aku Author baru. Mohon bantuannnya, maaf ya kalau ada salah penulisan kata-katanya atau kata-kata yang kurang sopan. N Aku gak bisa update cepet-cepet.

Review ya!

Oh ya, aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada:

00 Ayuzawa Gabrielle Takumi 00


	2. Chapter 2: Kyoto!

"**Welcome to Ayakashi World"**

Chapter 2: Kyoto!

Disclaimer: Kekkaishi by Yellow Tanabe

Genre: Adventure

Written by: Angela Aprilia Zaoldyeck

Rate: K+

Warning: OOC, OC, miss typo

Sampailah Yoshimori dan Tokine di gerbang masuk Kyoto, mereka melihat seorang kakek tua renta yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon di samping gerbang itu.

Lalu Yoshimori dan Tokine menghampiri kakek itu.

"Oi kakek! Ini gerbang masuk Kyoto yaaa!" Tanya Yoshimori dengan nada agak sedikit 'MEMBENTAK'.

Tetapi kakek itu tidak menjawabnya.

"OOOOIIII! KAKEK TUAAAA! Dengar aku tidaaak?" teriak Yoshimori.

"Hush! Yoshimori kau tidak sopan!" sahut Tokine.

Kemudian Tokine mencoba menanyakan kakek itu sekali lagi dengan sopan.

"Permisi, kakek, apakah ini gerbang masuk Kyoto?" Tanya Tokine dengan lembut.

"Oooh, ya, anak muda… Ini adalah gerbang masuk Kyoto, ada perlu apa kesini?" jawab kakek itu.

"HEIIII! KAMI BUKAN ANAK MUDA!" kata Yoshimori dengan berteriak lagi.

"Sudah… Sudahlah Yoshimori… Maaf, kek, mengganggu. Namaku Yukimura Tokine dan ini Sumimura Yoshimori. Kami datang kesini untuk memenuhi panggilan untuk membasmi siluman di daerah Kyoto ini. Ini surat panggilan kami," kata Tokine sambil menyodorkan surat yang dua hari lalu ia terima.

[SKIP TIME: Kakek itu membaca surat yang diterimanya dari Tokine]

"Oh… Ternyata kau korban ka… Eh, maaf ternyata kau utusan yang diutus pemimpin kami ya, silahkan masuk," kata kakek itu.

"Eh? Korban katanya?" batin Yoshimori.

"Korban? Apa maksud kakek itu?" batin Tokine.

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke Kyoto. Ternyata mereka sudah disambut oleh pemimpin daerah tersebut.

"Selamat datang di Kyoto, aku Zebuso, pemimpin daerah Kyoto ini. Silahkan berkunjung ke istana-ku dulu. Aku akan mempersiapkan kamar dan makanan untuk kalian. Dan kalian akan memulai membasmi siluman di daerah ini besok," kata Zebuso.

"WUHUUUUU! Asyik ada makanan! Dan pasti makanannya enak-enak! Wuahhh en…" ~PLETAK~ "AWWW! Sakit!" kata Yoshimori yang tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena digaplok oleh Tokine sampai kepalanya benjol.

"Eh, maafkan kami pak Zebuso, memang dia ini keterlaluan! Maaf ya, pak! Maaf!" sahut Tokine meminta maaf atas kesalahan Yoshimori.

"Ya ampun Yoshimori, kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu malu yah? Kau tahu tidak orang yang di depan kita itu siapa? Kalau kau berkata begitu bisa-bisa dia marah dan membatalkan tugas kita! Cepat minta maaf!" bisik Tokine ke telinga Yoshimori.

"Iya, iya, aku akan melakukannya! Maaf, pak, atas kesalahan saya!" jawab Yoshimori wajah cemberut dan meminta maaf dengan malas-malasan.

"Ckckck… Yoshimori ini… Payah!" batin Tokine.

"Sudah, sudah, tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dipikirkan. Itu hanya masalah kecil. Sekarang mari aku antar ke istana," kata Zebuso.

Demikianlah Yoshimori dan Tokine berjalan ke istana itu. **Mereka tidak tahu kalau bahaya mengancam nyawa mereka…**

Sampai di istana mereka dijamu makan malam oleh Zebuso, dan seperti kata Yoshimori, makanan disana memang enak-enak...

"Wahhh… Aku Kenyang sekali… Perutku rasanya seperti balon yang mau pecah… Aku mauuu tiduurrr!" kata Yoshimori dengan perutnya yang memang sudah seperti balon yang mau pecah.

"Oh ya. Pelayan! Tolong antarkan dua orang tamu kita ini ke kamarnya!" sahut Zebuso memanggil salah satu pelayannya.

"Baik, tuan Zebuso," jawab salah seorang dari pelayannya.

Yoshimori dan Tokine diantar ke kamar, tetapi kamar itu…

"UWWAAA! KAMAR APA INI? Kok seperti penjara sih?" tanya Yoshimori yang heran dengan kamarnya yang memang mirip penjara.

"Maaf tuan, kami tidak ada kamar lain, ini satu-satunya kamar di istana ini. Yang lain sudah penuh oleh tamu-tamu kami yang lainnya. Saya tinggal dulu ya, tuan, tetapi kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja saya," sahut pelayan itu.

"Astaga, Tokine… Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa tidur di kamar seperti ini!" kata Yoshimori kepada Tokine yang berada di kamar sebelah Yoshimori, atau bisa disebut juga "sel".

"Oh, Yoshimori malang sekali kita ini…" sahut Madarao memelas.

"Aku juga Yoshimori… Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sebaiknya jangan protes nanti pak Zebuso akan marah dan menghentikan tugas kita ini. Cepat tidur besok kita harus melaksanakan tugas kita," jawab Tokine.

"Aah, ya sudah… Selamat tidur Tokine," kata Yoshimori.

"Ya, selamati tidur juga Yoshimori…" balas Tokine.

Keesokan harinya…

Maaf berhenti ditengah jalan!

[ Yoshimori: Hah? Berhenti di tengah jalan? Gak takut ketabrak mobil tuh?

Tokine: ~PLETAK~ (Memukul Yoshimori) "Maksudnya jalan ceritanya! Dasar BAKA!"]

Hehehe…

Kalau mau tahu kelanjutannya tunggu ya di Chapter 3!

And Review please!

_**~Arigatou Gozaimasu!~**_


	3. Chapter 3: Jebakan Licik!

"**Welcome to Ayakashi World"**

Chapter 3: Jebakan Licik!

Disclaimer: Kekkaishi by Yellow Tanabe

Genre: Adventure

Written by: Angela Aprilia Zaoldyeck

Rate: K+

Warning: OOC, OC, miss typo

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

"Tokine… Benar-benar keterlaluan… Orang itu! AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR SEMALAMAN NIH!" kata Yoshimori kepada Tokine yang tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena "penjara" itu.

"AKU JUGA YOSHIMORI! LIHAT NIH KANTUNG MATAKU SAMPAI MENGHITAM SEPERTI INI!" balas Tokine yang juga tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

"GRRRRRR… INI GARA-GARA AUTHOR YANG BIKIN KITA TIDUR DI PENJARA INI!" kata Yoshimori sambil mengikat Author pakai Nenshi.

"Adawwwww!" teriak Auhtor.

"Rasakan!" balas Tokine.

"Kalian kejammm!" teriak Author lagi.

"SALAHMU BIKIN CERITA KOK KITA TIDUR DI PENJARA KAYAK GINI! DASAR!" kata Yoshimori.

"Iya iya, ampuuun!" kata Author minta ampun.

"Sudah, sekarang kita segera menuju ruang Pak Zebuso," kata Tokine.

* * *

Di ruang Pak Zebuso…

"Hohoho, baiklah, ternyata kalian sudah siap. Mari ikuti saya ke desa di Kyoto yang terbanyak diserang oleh siluman-siluman," kata Zebuso.

"Hmm, desa ya? Ada berapa desa yang harus kita musnahkan Ayakashi-nya?" Tanya Yoshimori kepada Zebuso.

"Kira-kira ada… 3 desa," jawab Zebuso.

"Hahh… Hanya 3 desa? Kukira 10…" kata Yoshimori heran.

* * *

Di gerbang kecil masuk desa pertama…

"Nah, inilah gerbang masuk desa pertama. Silahkan masuk," kata Zebuso.

"Ayo, Tokine!" ajak Yoshimori.

"Ya," jawab Tokine.

KREEEET… Suara pintu gerbang desa pertama dibuka… Yoshimori dan Tokine masuk gerbang itu, tetapi…

ZUUUUUUNGGGG…..

Tiba-tiba seketika desa pertama itu pun berubah menjadi dunia yang menyeramkan dan penuh dengan Ayakashi.

"HWAAAAAAA! APA INI?" teriak Yoshimori.

"Yoshimori! Ini hanya jebakan! Kita terjebak dalam dunia Ayakashi!" sahut Tokine.

"HAHAHA… KALIAN BENAR-BENAR BODOH YA? GAMPANG SAJA KALIAN PERCAYA DENGAN SURAT YANG KUKIRIMKAN KEPADA KALIAN!" kata seorang siluman berkaki tiga yang ternyata itu adalah Zebuso.

"ERRGGGHHH! KURANG AJAR! KETSU!" teriak Yoshimori. Tapi Zebuso mengelak.

"Selamat menikmati dunia Ayakashi! Dan… Semoga mati…." kata Zebuso lalu menghilang.

"Sialan!" teriak Yoshimori.

Setelah Zebuso menghilang datanglah segerombol Ayakashi-Ayakashi yang ingin menyerang mereka. Terlihat Ayakashi-Ayakashi yang pernah mereka musnahkan. Seperti Tsuchigamma, Yumigane, Hiwatari, dll.

"Siap-siap Yoshimori. Mereka datang," kata Tokine.

"Ya," jawab Yoshimori.

Segera saja Yoshimori dan Tokine melawan ratusan, bahkan ribuan Ayakashi juga dibantu oleh roh anjing mereka, Madarao dan Hakubi.

"_**Hoi! ~CTAK!~"**_

"_**Joso! ~TEK TEK~"**_ (Tek-tek? Mi Tek-tek?)

"_**Ketsu! ~TRANG!~"**_

"_**Metsu! ~BLARRR!~"**_

"_**Tenketsu! ~WUUSHH~**_

Begitulah Yoshimori dan Tokine biasanya membasmi siluman. Disini, tidak ada sama sekali kata-kata "Kai" kecuali saat mereka melindungi diri dengan Kekkai.

"Hmmm… Enak sekali siluman-siluman kecil yang banyak ini. Aku kenyang rasanya," kata Madarao.

"Betul itu, Madarao aku juga kenyang," kata Hakubi menambahkan.

"KEEETSUUUU!" kata Yoshimori yang membuat Kekkai besar yang menangkap kira-kira hampi ratusan siluman terperangkap di Kekkai-nya.

"Lagi-lagi membuang tenaga. Kau tadi sudah dengar kan? Ada 3 desa yang harus kita musnahkan Ayakashi-nya. Jangan sia-siakan kekuatanmu," kata Tokine menasihati Yoshimori.

"Aah, ya aku tahu, dasar cerewet!" kata Yoshimori.

"Kau ini…" balas Tokine agak sebal.

"METSUUU!" kata Yoshimori memusnahkan silmuan yang ada di dalam Kekkai-nya tadi.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan pesta memusnahkan Ayakashi mereka.

* * *

Selesailah mereka memusnahkan Ayakashi di desa pertama…

"Hohoho, hebat juga kalian. Akan aku jelaskan permainan kita. Jadi, seperti yang aku jelaskan tadi di sini ada 3 desa. Kalian harus melewati 3 desa itu dengan selamat untuk keluar dari dunia ini. Dan di desa yang kedua nanti…~METSU!~ ARGH!" kata Zebuso dan Yoshimori melanjutkan dengan kata-kata "Metsu" untuk meledakkan kekkai yang ia buat di punggung Zebuso.

"Jangan banyak omong! Cepat keluarkan kami dari sini atau kami akan membunuhmu!" bentak Yoshimori.

"Jangan harap anak kecil! Hahahaha…" jawab Zebuso yang kemudian menghilang.

"KURANG AJAR! DASAR PENGECUT! KALAU BERANI HADAPI AKU SINI!" teriak Yoshimori.

"Cukup Yoshimori. Sebaiknya kita cari pintu gerbang ke desa kedua kalau kita mau keluar dari sini," kata Tokine.

"Aah… Ya…" jawab Yoshimori.

* * *

Segini dulu ya semuanya!

Tunggu di chapter 4!

Mohon di-review!

_**~Arigatou Gozaimasu!~**_


	4. Chapter 4: Pertanyaan yang Mudah!

"**Welcome to Ayakashi World"**

Chapter 4: Pertanyaan Mudah!

Disclaimer: Kekkaishi by Yellow Tanabe

Genre: Adventure

Written by: Angela Aprilia Zaoldyeck

Rate: K+

Warning: OOC, OC, miss typo

* * *

Author: Sebelum kita masuk ke cerita Yoshimori dan Tokine kita lihat yuk keadaan di rumah Yoshimori dan Tokine!

Di halaman kediaman Sumimura… Lagi-lagi hal ini terjadi…

"PAYAH KAU NENEK TUAAA! HYAAAT!" kata seseorang yang seperti biasa berkelahi dengan seorang nenek tua, Sumimura Shigemori.

"EITS! TIDAK KENA! DASAR KAKEK-KAKEK BANYAK OMONG!" kata lawan si kakek tua itu, si nenek tua, Yukimura Tokiko.

"HEEEEEH! JANGAN MENGEJEKKU! HIYAAAAAA!" kata Shigemori.

"HEYAAAA!" kata Tokiko.

~JDARRR~

Keduanya bertubrukan, tapi entah kenapa mereka tidak merasa sakit. Malahan, melanjutkan perkelahian mereka...

**JDERR! TRANGG! BUMM! CTARR! BAK! BUK! TRING! MBEEEK! **(Apa-apaan lagi nih si Author? Waktu itu ada kucing sekarang ada kambing! Ckckck, parah!)

[~DUAKKK~ Author ditendang Audience sampai ke kutub utara]

"Heiii! Sudah cukup! Jangan berkelahi lagi!" teriak Ayah Yoshimori, Sumimura Shuji yang keluar dari dapur lalu mencoba menghentikan perkelahian itu.

"Ibu! Hentikan bu!" kata Yukimura Shizue yang juga mencoba menghentikan perkelahian itu.

"AAAH! DIAM KAU SHUJI! KAU MASAK SAJA SANA! AKU MAU MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH DENGAN NENEK TUA INI!" bentak Shigemori yang merasa tergganggu dengan teriakan dari Shuji.

"Aduh! Bagaimana Ini? Tidak bisa dihentikan… Yoshimoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…! Tolong Ayah!" batin Shuji ketakutan.

Author yang babak belur: Okeh, sekarang kita balik ke Yoshimori dan Tokine.

* * *

Tap tap tap…

"Mana yah, gerbangnya Yoshimori?" tanya Tokine kepada Yoshimori.

"Aaah… Mana kutahu," balas Yoshimori.

"Grrr! Payah kau!" kata Tokine sebal.

Lalu mereka terus berjalan menyusuri desa itu…

Tap…

Langkah kaki mereka berhenti.

"Inikah gerbangnya, Tokine?" tanya Yoshimori.

"Yaah… Sepertinya begitu," jawab Tokine.

Di depan mereka terlihat gerbang besar berwarna hitam. Lalu mereka melihat sebuah tombol berwarna merah.

"Wew, ada tombolnya, pencet ah…" kata Yoshimori yang ingin memencet tombol merah itu.

"Tunggu, Yoshimori! Jangan sembarangan! Bisa-bisa itu jebakan!" kata Tokine melarang Yoshimori untuk memencet tombol itu.

"Ah, ya," jawab Yoshimori.

"Lihat! Ada instruksinya!" kata Tokine sambil meninjuk kearah kertas yang tertempel di sebelah tombol itu.

Dan isi kertas itu adalah…

'**Welcome to Ayakashi World!**

**Ini gerbang desa kedua!**

**Kalau mau masuk harus jawab pertanyaan!**

**Cara menjawab pertanyaannya:**

**Teriak keras-keras sambil menekan tombol merah itu.**

**Kalau salah tidak boleh masuk gerbang kedua dan… Akan… Dibunuh…**

**Pertanyaannya: 1 + 1=…?**

**Pasti sulit kan?**

**Karena di dunia Ayakashi tidak ada satupun dari kami yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini.**

**Sekian!'**

~DOENG!~

"APAAA? TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MENJAWAB PERTANYAAN ANAK TK SEPERTI INI? KETERLALUANNN!" kata Yoshimori.

"Ternyata pertanyaan untuk masuk dunia Ayakashi ini sangat gampang yah…?" kata Tokine menambahkan.

"Baiklahhh! Aku yang jawab ya?" kata Yoshimori.

"Ya, terserah kau," balas Tokine.

"DUA!," teriak Yoshimori sambil menekan tombol merah.

* * *

~GRAAAKKK…~

Terdengar suara pintu gerbang itu terbuka.

"Yak, ini dia desa kedua!" kata Yoshimori.

"Hohoho… Kalian berhasil masuk rupanya! Tapi… Kenapa kalian bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu? Itu kan paling susah di sini!" kata seekor siluman yang rupanya itu adalah Zebuso.

"TENTU SAJA! ITU KAN PERTANYAAN MATEMATIKA ANAK TK! GAMPANG SEKALI!" bentak Yoshimori.

"Hm? Apa itu TK?" tanya Zebuso.

"TAMAN KANAK-KANAK! DASAR BODOH!" teriak Yoshimori lagi.

"Beraninya kau! Huff… Bodoh sekali aku bertengkar dengan anak ingusan ini. Baiklah semoga kalian bisa 'selamat' sampai ke gerbang ketiga, daah…" kata Zebuso lalu menghilang.

"Awas kau! Lihat saja nanti! Dasar siluman bodoh!" kata Yoshimori.

"Haah, Yoshimori kau cerewet sekali!" kata Tokine.

"Bukannya kau yang cerewet, hah?" balas Yoshimori santai.

"Yoshimoriiii! Bicara apa kau?" bentak Tokine.

"Tau deh," kata Yoshimori.

"Ah! Dasar!" kata Tokine.

Akhirnya mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Terlihat jalan yang sangat besar di depan mereka.

"Wah, jalannya besar yah! Pasti jumlah Ayakashi-nya lebih banyak lagi," kata Yoshimori.

"Ho-Oh, sepertinya begitu," jawab Tokine.

"Eh? Ho-Oh bukannya nama Legendary Pokemon yah, Tokine?" tanya Yoshimori.

"BAKA MITAI! Tentu saja bukan!" bentak Tokine.

"Oh, hehehe," balas Yoshimori.

* * *

...

"Yoshimori, Tokine, mereka datang, bersiap-siaplah," kata Madarao memperingatkan Yoshimori.

~GROOO~

Segerombol Ayakashi siap melawan mereka. Dan seperti yang diperkirakan Yoshimori, Ayakashi yang dihadapi mereka kali ini lebih banyak, yaitu, ratusan ribu.

"Aihh! Banyak sekali! Kalau begini sih… Kebanyakan!" keluh Yoshimori.

"Ahh… Dasar payah!" kata Tokine.

"Baiklah, Yoshimori! Ayo kita mulai!" ajak Tokine untuk memulai permainan mereka.

"Hn," kata Yoshimori.

Dan… Dimulailah permainan mereka…

Ya, kata-kata itu…

**~HOI!~ (CTAK!)**

**~JOSO!~ (TEK TEK)**

**~KETSU!~ (TRANG!)**

**~METSU!~ (BLARRR!)**

**~TENKETSU!~ (WUSHH)**

* * *

Semuanya! Stop dulu!

Yang selanjutnya di Chapter 5 ya!

Sekian!

Review please!

**~Arigatou Gozaimasu!~**


	5. Chapter 5: Jalan Putus Menuju Istana!

Sebelum memulai cerita aku mau minta maaf karena update ini terlalu lama karena aku ada banyak urusan. Ehehehe…

Okeh selamat menikmati…

* * *

"**Welcome to Ayakashi World"**

Chapter 5: Jalan Putus Menuju Istana!

Disclaimer: Yellow Tanabe

Genre: Adventure

Written by: Angela Aprilia Zaoldyeck

Rate: K+

Warning: OOC, OC, miss typo

* * *

Hosh… Hosh…

"Aduuuhhh, Tokine aku mulai capek nih…" kata Yoshimori dengan muka memelas.

"Yahh, mau bagaimana lagi, aku juga capek. Kita kan terjebak disini…" balas Tokine

~GURURURUK!~

"Aaaah! Perutku sudah laparrrrr! Bawa makanan nggak, Tokine?" Tanya Yoshimori sambil memegang perutnya yang kelaparan.

"Nggak lah, kan liat sendiri daritadi aku nggak bawa apa-apa. Kukira tugas ini hanya sebentar tapi ternyata malah begini. Mau bagaimana lagi, Yoshimori?" sahut Tokine.

"Adyuuhh… Lapar ini… Beyum cayapan…" Kata Yoshimori dengan gaya ngomong bayi dibawah 5 tahun alias balita.

"Terserah," kata Tokine singkat.

"Aku kan kalo laper nggak ada tenaga, Tokine…" balas Yoshimori.

"Deritamu, Yoshimori," kata Tokine.

"Aih kejamnya kau ini…" balas Yoshimori.

Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan "pesta" membasmi Ayakashi mereka.

* * *

"Nah, di bagian sini selesai. Bagaimana dengan disana, Yoshimori?" tanya Tokine.

"Hosh… Hosh… Ya, disini sudah kok," balas Yoshimori yang sudah kecapekan.

"Tinggal jalan deh! Hehehe," kata Tokine.

Dan demikianlah mereka menyusuri jalan desa kedua itu.

* * *

Langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah jalan yang putus. Dan di seberang jalan sana terlihat sebuah pintu.

"Hee? Gimana nih, jalannya putus. Dibawahnya ada apa yah?" kata Yoshimori yang berjalan mendekati jalan putus itu.

"HWAAAAA! JURANGNYA DALAM SEKALI! JATUH SEDIKIT=IS DEAD!" kata Yoshimori kaget melihat jurang dalam di jalan yang putus itu.

"Hmm? Masa sih?" kata Tokine yang juga mendekati jalan putus itu.

"Waah, iya, dalam juga yah…" kata Tokine yang sudah melihat jurang dalam itu.

"Gimana jadinya, Tokine?" tanya Yoshimori.

"Yaah, gampanglah bikin aja Kekkai untuk menyeberang," kata Tokine.

"Eeh? Iya yah. Okeh, aku mulaiii!" kata Yoshimori.

"Hati-hati," kata Tokine menasihati Yoshimori.

"KETSU!" kata Yoshimori membuat Kekkai untuk menyeberang.

Penyeberangan itu berjalan lancar sampai tiba-tiba…

"UWOOO! AAAAAAA!" teriak Yoshimori yang jatuh dari Kekkai-nya karena salah langkah.

"Eh? AH! Yoshimori? KETSU!" kata Tokine yang kaget melihat Yoshimori jatuh lalu menolongnya dengan membuat Kekkai.

"Ufffhh… Hampir saja Aku IS DEAD…" kata Yoshimori lega.

"SUDAH KUBILANG HATI-HATI! BIKIN KAGET SAJA! UNTUNG KU TOLONG!" marah Tokine.

"Ahahahaha, iya iya maaf!" kata Yoshimori.

"Aaah, dia memang seperti itu, Honey," sahut Hakubi pada Tokine.

"Heeh! Jangan ikut campur kau! Banyak omong!" balas Yoshimori.

"Kau kan memang seperti itu, Yoshimori," kata Madarao menambahkan.

"Kenapa kau malah membela dia? Aku ini majikanmu!" marah Yoshimori.

"Siapa bilang kau majikanku? Ingat ya, majikanku hanya Tuan Tokimori Hazama seorang! Aku mengikutimu hanya menuruti perintah! Lagian, siapa yang mau jadi peliharaan anak ingusan sepertimu? Sadar dong mas…" kata Madarao.

"Beraninya kau! Tidak kuberi makan daging rusa nanti!" kata Yoshimori mengancam Madarao.

"Aku tidak lapar tuh, lagipula belum tentu kita bias keluar dari sini kan? Kita disini sudah 5 jam…" kata Madarao santai.

"Kau ini…" geram Yoshimori.

"Hei! Hei! Sudah cukup berantemnya yah. Sekarang kita masuk pintu ini. Kita lihat apa yang ada di balik pintu ini," kata Tokine.

"Aih, awas kau roh anjing jelek kita lanjutkan nanti," kata Yoshimori.

"Terserah kau lah," jawab Madarao.

"Kubuka ya?" tanya Tokine kepada Yoshimori.

"Ya," jawab Yoshimori.

~KREEET~

Suara pintu tua itu terbuka.

~DRANG!~

"Waw…" kata Yoshimori kagum.

Apa yang ada di sana?

Sebuah istana besar.

"Ada yah istana di tempat seperti ini?" kata Yoshimori.

"Istana inikah desa ketiga?" kata Tokine.

"Mau coba masuk Tokine?" tanya Yoshimori.

"Uhm… Aku tidak tahu," jawab Tokine.

"Masuk aja yuk. Mana tahu ada makanan! Ehehehehe…" ajak Yoshimori.

"Ya… Mungkin saja," jawab Tokine.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah istana itu.

Sebuah pintu gerbang masuk istana itu menghadang jalan mereka.

Yoshimori mencoba mendorongnya.

"URGGHH… Kok susah sekali siihhh?" kata Yoshimori.

"Waduh gimana ya? Apa harus pake kunci masuknya?" tanya Tokine.

"Ndak tahu saya…" jawab Yoshimori.

~TOK! TOK! TOK!~

Tokine mengetuk pintu itu.

~KREEET!~

Pintu itu terbuka…

"EEH? HANYA DIKETUK BEGITU?" kata Yoshimori heran.

"Ahahaha, gampang juga yah!" seru Tokine.

"Wah, wah, wah. Yoshimori kalah nih… Ya, nggak Honey?" kata Hakubi.

"Hohoho, betul itu. Ahahahaha…" jawa Tokine sambil tertawa.

"AHHH, TERSERAH!" geram Yoshimori.

"Dah. Yuk masuk," ajak Tokine.

"Yuk yak yuuk…" balas Yoshimori.

Mereka menyusuri istana yang kosong itu.

"Hmm… Barangnya masih bagus semua ya. Nggak ada yang berdebu," kata Tokine.

"Wah, berarti makanannya masih pada bagus semua juga dong! Waw waw waw…" kata Yoshimori sambul memegang perutnya membayangkan makanan yang enak-enak. Tetapi entah disana ada atau tidak.

"Masa sih ada makanan di tempat seperti ini? Mungkinkah Pak Zebuso eh, si Zebuso itu mau menyiapkan makanan untuk kita makan? Kalau ada pasti itu ada racunnya kan?" balas Tokine.

"Yayaya, terserah kau lah Tokine. Tapi, kan perutku sudah laperrrrrrrrrrrr…." kata Yoshimori lemas se-lemas-lemasnya…

"Huh, dasar…" kata Tokine cuek dengan sikap Yoshimori.

"Yoshimori… Dalam radius (?) 200 meter mereka datang. Dan… Lebih banyak dari yang tadi. Ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama Yoshimori," kata Madarao memperingatkan Yoshimori.

"Ah… Repotnyaaaaa… Udah mulai males nehhh rasanya… Entar lagi encok-ku kambuh nih…" keluh Yoshimori sambil memegang punggungnya.

"Hah? Yoshimori, memangya kau punya penyakit encok ya? Kok aku nggak tahu?" tanya Tokine.

"Kayaknyaaa… Soalnya punggungku sering sakit kalo kebanyakan aktifitas…" kata Yoshimori.

"Halaaah, ngibul aja terus," jawab Tokine.

"Kata siapa aku ngibuuulll? Beneran kok!" balas Yoshimori.

"Sudah cukup. Mereka datang," kata Tokine.

Ya, mereka memang dating. Segerombolan Ayakashi menghadang mereka. Ada yang besar, ada yang kecil, ada yang sedang, ada yang segitiga, ada yang tabung, ada yang kubus… Halaah, kebanyakan nyebutinnya…

"Baiklah kita mulai dengan perut yang lapar… Uuuh… Semoga nanti ada makanan…" kata Yoshimori.

"Haha, yup, kita mulai!" kata Tokine.

"_**Hoi! ~CTAK!~"**_

"_**Joso! ~TEK TEK~"**_

"_**Ketsu! ~TRANG!~"**_

"_**Metsu! ~BLARRR!~"**_

"_**Tenketsu! ~WUUSHH~**_

* * *

Yak!

Cukup sampai disini!

Review-nya yah!

Chapter 6 ditunggu!

_**~Arigatou Gozaimasu!~**_


	6. Chapter 6: Pertarungan Besar!

Ini chapter terakhir!

Yak! Selamat menikmati… (Makanan?)

* * *

"**Welcome to Ayakashi World"**

Chapter 6: Pertarungan Besar! (The Boss Battle)

Disclaimer: Kekkaishi by Yellow Tanabe

Genre: Adventure, Humor

Written by: Angela Aprilia Zaoldyeck

Rate: K+

Warning: OOC, OC, miss typo

* * *

"Wah, memakan waktu cukup lama juga yah… KETSU!" kata Tokine sambil meng-KETSU Ayakashi-Ayakashi yang ada.

"Aduuhhh… Perutku… Lapar sekali Tokine… Aku… Tidak bisa ber-ta-haann…" kata Yoshimori sambil… Dengan keadaan "SEKARAT" sepertinya…

"Sabar dong, Yoshimori… Terus kamu maunya apa? Nggak ada makanan nih!" kata Tokine.

"Haduuhhh… Lapar… Lapar…" balas Yoshimori.

Tokine selesai dengan urusan membasmi Ayakashi-nya. Sedangkan Yoshimori… Dia tergeletak di jalan itu dengan dilindungi Kekkai yang ia buat. Ia kelaparan…

"Haaah… Terpaksa aku yang membasmi Ayakashi bagiannya…" kata Tokine.

"Eeeh, tidak usah aku bisa kok sendiri. Nggak perlu bantuanmu. Kau tunggu saja di sana. Oke?" sahut Yoshimori.

"Ah! Begitu ya? Ya sudah," balas Tokine.

Demikianlah Yoshimori melanjutkan membasmi Ayakashi-nya.

"Ket-su! Ket-su! Ket-su…" kata Yoshimori lemas.

"Nggak niat ni anak…" kata Tokine.

Dan… Selesai juga…

"Nah, sudah selesai Tokine. Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu?" tanya Yoshimori.

"Hm. Ide bagus. Ngomong-ngomong, kita kan sudah selesai sampai desa ketiga, apakah kita bisa keluar?" kata Tokine.

"Yah, jangan tanya aku. Mana ku tahu yang begituan…" jawab Yoshimori.

"Lalu mana si Zebuso itu ya…?" tanya Tokine.

"Itu juga aku tidak tahu, Tokine," jawab Yoshimori.

"Semua pertanyaanku kau jawab dengan "tidak tahu" ya? Apakah sekarang kau mau jawab "tidak tahu" lagi, Yoshimori?" kata Yoshimori.

"Ahahah, mungkin…" balas Yoshimori.

"Dasar. Kau ini," kata Tokine.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan ibu dan nenek ya? Aku sedikit khawatir. Apakah mungkin nenek berantem lagi dengan kakek Sumimura itu?" batin Tokine.

"Keadaan di rumah sekarang… Seperti apa ya? Pasti sepi karena nggak ada aku, aku kan tukang bikin keributan. Nyahaha… Aku juga pengen berantem lagi nih sama kakek bangkotan itu… Bosen disini…" batin Yoshimori.

"Haah…" keduanya mendesah di jam yang sama, menit yang sama, dan di detik yang sama.

"Jangan ngikutin!" marah Tokine.

"Bukannya kamu yang ngikutin, haah?" balas Yoshimori.

"Huh. Sudahlah aku tak mau berantem denganmu di saat seperti ini," sahut Tokine.

"Ya sudah," kata Yoshimori.

Mereka beristirahat di sebuah kursi panjang di dekat istana Ayakashi itu. (Itu istana-nya Ayakashi bukan yaaaa? Wkwkwkwk…) *Author dilempar ke kutub selatan karena ngaco.*

"Hei hei hei, Tokine instingku menyatakan kalau sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi pertarungan besar… Dengan perut yang laparrr… Aduh bisa nggak sih minta bantuan ke rumah atau enggak Yagyou buat nyelamatin kita? Telpon gitu! Aku bisa mati kelaparan nih…!" seru Yoshimori.

"Mana bisa! Aku nggak bawa handphone buat nelpon! Kalau bawa mah sudah kutelpon rumah dari tadi! Lagipula di dimensi Ayakashi seperti ini apakah bisa kita nelpon? Sinyalnya enggak ada! Jadi belum tentu kan?" kata Tokine.

"Hm, hm… Ya betul juga.." kata Yoshimori sambil mengangguk-ngangguk. (guk angguk angguk angguk angguk angguk angguk guk, lagunya sapa yach? Wkwkwk…)

"Pikir dulu sebelum ngomong makanya!" balas Tokine.

"Iyaaa, itu juga aku sudah tau! Hanya salah mikir sedikit. Jangan dipikirkan…" kata Yoshimori.

"Ah, terserah kau saja," kata Tokine.

"Sudah berapa lama kita istirahat Tokine?" tanya Yoshimori.

"Umm… 1 jam… Mungkin…" jawab Tokine.

"Mau dilanjutkan perjalanan kita sekarang?" tanya Yoshimori.

"Terserah. Kalau kamu seudah mersa cukup istirahatnya kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita," kata Tokine.

"Kalau jalan sih aku bisa saja. Sekarang masalahnya aku laparrrrrr, Tokine…" kata Yoshimori lagi-lagi mengeluh kelaparan.

"Dari tadi "lapar-lapar" terus deh. Kan kamu tahu sendiri kita terjebak sendiri, Yoshimori… Mau dijelaskan berapa kali lagi, hah?" kata Tokine kesal.

"Ya, ya… Aku tahu. Huuh, kau tidak tahu kalau rasanya lapar itu sangat menderita. Sudah kutahan selama 5 jam, rasanya… Bisa mati akuuuu…, Tokine…" keluh Yoshimori. (lagi-lagi, ckckck)

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau dengar omelanmu!" bentak Tokine.

"Yahh, dia marah," batin Yoshimori.

"Iya deh, iya… Kita jalan sekarang," kata Yoshimori.

"Hm. Bagus itu," sahut Tokine. (Mulai reda ya kemarahannya? Kayaknya…)

Akhirnya mereka berjalan menyusuri desa ketiga yang berupa istana besar itu.

* * *

"Yoshimori! Yoshimori! Aku merasakan… Roh Ayakashi yang… Sangat kuat… Uhh, bahaya ini! Kira-kira radius 100 meter! (? Lagi-lagi)" seru Madarao sedikit berbisik.

"Ehh? Apa? Aku ingin lihat apa ya itu? Menarik… Ini memang menarik… Khe khe khe…" kata Yoshimori sambil tersenyum licik.

"Sepertinya dia melupakan perutnya yang lapar," batin Tokine.

"Kira-kira itu apa ya Tokine?" tanya Yoshimori.

"Tak tahu," jawab Tokine singkat.

…

"HAHAHAHA! AKU TELAH MENANTI KALIAN!" kata seseorang dari belakang Yoshimori.

"Eh? Siapa kau? Keluar!" teriak Yoshimori melihat sekeliling.

"AKU DISINI, BOCAH!" kata seseorang itu lagi.

Yoshimori menengok kebelakang.

Siapa di sana?

Bisa kau tebak?

Itu…

Zebuso…

Dia sudah berubah menjadi monster besar, tak lain karena kekuatan Karasumori, yang sangat besar…

"Kau… Berubah…" kata Tokine kaget.

"Tentu saja ini semua karena Karasumori. Umm, hebat juga kalian bisa melewati semua desa-desa itu, tapi, sekarang kalian akan segera mati tak berdaya karena aku akan… Memusnahkan kalian… Hahahahaha…" kata Zebuso.

"Wah! Boss Stage nih, Tokine!" kata Yoshimori.

"Boss Stage-nya Boss Battle…" kata Tokine.

"Ahaha, betul ituuu!" jawab Yoshimori.

"Pikirkan strategi, Yoshimori," kata Tokine.

"Hng? Bagaimana yaa? Aku tidak tahu," kata Yoshimori.

"Payah. Hm…" Tokine berpikir.

"Yak, aku tahu! Hei, dia kan badannya sangat besar. Kita serang dia dari dua arah secara cepat. Aku akan menahan pergerakannya. Kau buat kekkai yang besar. Badannya besar, speed-nya kurang. Ingat ya, secara cepat!" bisik Tokine ke Yoshimori.

"Halooooo! Sudah cukup basa-basi-nya aku akan membunuh kalian sekarang! Terima ini" kata Zebuso sambil melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arah mereka berdua.

~BUMM!~

Yoshimori dan Tokine menghindar.

"Sekarang Yoshimori! Dua arah!" teriak Tokine.

"Ya!" kata Yoshimori.

Yoshimori dan Tokine bergerak dari dua arah. Yoshimori di depan, dan Tokine di belakang.

Auhtor: "Hm… Kerja sama yang bagus."

Tokine menahan pergerakan Zebuso dengan meng-Ketsu kakinya.

"Sekarang, Yoshimori!" perintah Tokine.

"Ya! KETSU!" teriak Yoshimori.

Zebuso terjebak.

"Sialan kalian!" kata Zebuso.

"Hahaha, berhasil!" teriak Yoshimori.

"Belum. Yoshimori. Lihat!" kata Madarao.

Kekuatan Karasumori memihak monster itu lagi.

Zebuso bertambah besar. Kekkai-nya hancur.

"Kekuatannya bertambah 15%!" kataTokine.

"Sial!" seru Yoshimori.

"Hei, Tokine Kekkai-nya hancur bagaimana ini?" tanya Yoshimori.

"Kita coba lagi Yoshimori!" kata Tokine.

Tapi…

~DUAKK!~

Pukulan itu kedengarannya sangat keras…

Siapa yang terpukul?

Tokine.

"AAAA… H…" kata Tokine yang terkena serangan Zebuso.

"Tokineee!" teriak Yoshimori.

Tokine terbentur ke dinding istana itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yoshimori hanya saja, punggungku terasa sangat sakit. Lanjutkan pertarunganmu!" teriak Tokine meyakinkan Yoshimori.

"Ya, Yoshimori, aku akan menjaga Tokine," kata Hakubi.

"Baiklah! Sekarang aku akan mengurus masalahku dengan monster ini! Terima ini! Nenshi!" kata Yoshimori mengeluarkan Nenshi-nya.

Akhirnya Zebuso terikat.

"Rasakan ini monster jelek!" kata Yoshimori sambil mengencangkan ikatan Nesnhi-nya.

"AAAAAHHH!" teriak Zebuso kesakitan.

"Ketsu!" teriak Yoshimori membentuk Kekkai.

Berhasilkah?

Ya, tentu saja. Karena Zebuso terikat. Gerakannya terhenti.

"Kena kau! Ada kata-kata terakhir, Zebuso?" tanya Yoshimori.

"Kurang ajar!" kata Zebuso.

"Ooh? Itukah kata-kata terakhir-mu? Hehee… Baiklah! MET-SU!" kata Yoshimori.

~BLARRRR!~

Hancur.

"HOREEEE! BERHASILLLL! KALAH KAUUUU!" teriak Yoshimori girang.

"Yoshimori! Kau hebat! Tapi jangan lupa ini!" kata Tokine yang sudah pulih sambil menyerahkan tongkat Tenketsu milik Tokine.

"Ya! TENKET-SU!" teriak Yoshimori.

~WUUUSHHHH~

Dan akhirnya istana itu hilang dan menjadi dimensi biasa lagi. Yoshimori dan Tokine mendapati dirinya di halaman istana Zebuso.

Saat itu juga seseorang menyusul.

"YOSHIMORIIII! YOSHIMORIII!" kata seseorang.

"Wah! Kakeeeek!" teriak Yoshimori.

"Tokine!" kata seseorang, lagi…

"Neneek!" kata Tokine.

"Aku terselamatkaaaan!" kata Yoshimori senang.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau surat itu palsu!" kata Shigemori.

"KENAPA SEKARANG BARU KESINI KALAU SUDAH TAHU!" kata Yoshimori.

"Yaah, karena aku tidak sempat, banyak yang harus kuurusi terutama masalah dengan nenek tua itu," jelas Shigemori.

"Apakah nenek juga sudah tau kalau isi surat itu palsu?" tanya Tokine.

"Tentu saja. Malahan aku duluan yang tahu daripada si kakek bangkotan itu," jelas Tokiko.

"KALAU SUDAH TAHU KENAPA TIDAK MENOLONG AKU, NEK? Aku tersiksa dengan sikap anak itu yang merengek kelaparan!" marah Tokine. (Tokine ternyata orangnya gitu ea… Wkwkwk, ngaranggg!) *Author dilempar Audience ke makam King Tut*

Author: "Ma… Makam… King Tu-t… HUAAAAAA! TEGANYA KALIAN!"

"Derita-nya Author tuh…" kata Yoshimori.

"Hohoho…" kata Tokiko tertawa. (Ketawanya Tokiko kayak Sinterklas yaah? Wkwkwk…)

"… Hei, kakek, kau tahu tidak… AKU TADI MALAM TIDUR DI KAMAR YANG KAYAK PENJARA DAN BELUM MAKAN DARI PAGI SAMPAI SEKARANG! BUKANNYA KALAU SUDAH TAHU DITOLONGIN KE SINI! AKU NIH MENDERITA! YA ENGGAK TOKINE?" kata Yoshimori.

"Betul 100%, Yoshimori," balas Tokine sambil mengangguk setuju.

"Tuh denger!" kata Yoshimori.

"Aaah, sudahlah ayo kita pulang sekarang, nanti kusuruh ayahmu membuatkan makanan. Kau lapar kan?" kata Shigemori.

"Nahh, itu baru aku mau," kata Yoshimori.

"Kita juga pulang nek?" tanya Tokine.

"Tentu saja," jawab Tokiko.

~*~*~*~Tamat~*~*~*~

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini!

Selanjutnya aku akan coba membuat One-Shot!

Category, Rate, dan Genre-nya belum tahu sih…

Tapi tunggu saja ya!

Ditunggu Review-nya untuk chapter terkahir ini!

**~Arigatou Gozaimasu!~**


End file.
